


Night at the Musuem

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Recently the National Museum of American History put up an Olympic exhibit using donated items of past and present Olympians. Apolo's skates are there, just next to The Ruby Slippers from the Wizard of Oz. I want someone to write a story where JR and Apolo go to see the exhibit and JR is so proud that Apolo has been incorporated in to the Smithsonian's American History Exhibit that he can barely make it back to the hotel to ravish him. Bonus points if JR jumps up and down when they find the exhibit, and completely embarrasses Apolo.</p><p>Meets most of the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Musuem

It takes a lot of begging and cajoling and begging again, but JR eventually gets his wish. It only takes three pounds of pre-frozen peanut M&Ms and 2 spectacular blowjobs with a promise of a third to get Apolo to agree. They only have a few spare hours while they’re in Washington, DC that aren’t prescheduled and Apolo is extremely reluctant to hand them over for JR’s little adventure. But candy and sex win out over whatever it was Shani and Apolo were considering doing for the night. Shani, after all, doesn’t suck Apolo’s dick, nor does he let Apolo return the favor. So overall, at least as far as JR’s concerned, spending time with JR should pretty much always beat spending time with Shani, when the option is available. Apolo, the bastard, doesn’t always see it that way, hence the contraband bribery and sexual favors.

But in the end he does win the argument, and so on the one night free they have in DC, he turns down Jordan’s offer to take part in the webcast happening in their shared hotel room, and sets out on the journey all the way back to Washington DC to where Apolo is staying. He is so making Apolo pay for this prissiness. Really? Staying in DC, when the rest of them had to stay in Baltimore, 45 minutes away? It’s just plain ridiculous.

Apolo comes down to meet him in the lobby, and soon the two of them are in another cab heading to a destination only a few blocks away. The building is different than he had thought it would be. Big and white, with huge block type windows that make it look more like some kind of kid’s Lego project than the National Museum of American History. The cab drops them of at the curb, and JR gets out, Apolo paying the driver and climbing out too. They stand on the sidewalk, looking up at the big building, and JR feels his excitement start rise again. “They’re really here? This is really happening?” he thinks, bouncing on his toes. Apolo starts to walk up the sidewalk, headed for the doors located in the middle of the building. JR follows eagerly, excited to go in, to finally see what he came so far to see. Stepping up to the doors, JR starts to frown, it looks awfully quiet inside, and looking at the sign feels his heart sink. The hours posted say the museum closed at 5:30pm. It’s well past that now, nearly 7pm. JR sighs.

“Fuck it! It’s closed!” he swears, the disappointment gnawing at his gut. Apolo turns to smile at him.

“You think I don’t have connections?” he asks, knocking on the glass door. A security guard stands up, and looking at Apolo’s face intently, unlocks the door, letting them inside. Apolo sticks out a hand, the bulky guard shaking it dutifully before relocking the doors behind them. “Hey,” Apolo greets him. “We’re here to see Eileen Green?” he says with confidence, as if late night meetings at the Smithsonian are an everyday occurrence. The guard nods, pointing down the long open lobby to where a middle aged woman in a heels and cardigan is rushing to meet them. She beams at them.

“Mr. Ohno! Such a pleasure to finally meet you!” she gushes. Apolo shakes her hand.

“Please, call me Apolo, Mr. Ohno’s my father,” he says. She blushes.

“Yes, Yuki. I got to know him rather well. Your father was a tough nut to crack you know. He kept me hanging for a while when we called to ask for a donation!” she laughs. Apolo nods, as if he’s heard this before.

“I thought you donated them?” JR asks. The woman smiles at him.

“Mr. Celski, so nice to meet you, too. I hope we’ll have something of yours in our collection someday as well!” she says, leading them further into the open lobby.

“I don’t think I’ll be worthy to be included here for a while, Ma’am,” JR mumbles.

“I’m sure Apolo felt the same way just after his first Olympics, and look at him now, our most popular piece in the Olympic exhibit!” JR smiles at her enthusiasm. She really was quite perky and energetic wasn’t she? “But to answer your earlier question, JR, officially the donation to the collection was a gift from Apolo, but it was Yuki I was in contact with directly.” She smiles at Apolo. “I heard it took a lot of convincing to get you to give them up,” she prods, smiling widely. Apolo grins.

“My Dad can be pretty convincing,” he says quietly, fondly. JR looks around the lobby in wonder. He’s never been here, but it’s easy to imagine the types of things they would have in the collection. It WAS the American History Museum after all.

“Now, I was so happy to hear from you Apolo. We’ve been hoping to get a visit from you since we finally put them on display. And we don’t mind staying open a little late for one of our donors. Would you like a full tour, aborted tour, or shall we get straight to the main event?” she asks. Apolo and JR exchange a look.

“We don’t have much time, can we hit the highlights?” Apolo asks.

“Of course! I can show you some of our most popular items. Let’s start here, shall we?” she leads them to the left side of the lobby, to the glass case lining the left wall. “Here’s C3PO,” she says gesturing to the figure behind the glass. JR gasps. There it was a fucking costume from Return of the Jedi. JR leans closer.

“That is so cool!” he says, wanting to reach out and touch, but restraining himself from doing so, not wanting to smudge the glass. Eileen smiles.

“Everyone wants to touch it, but that’s a big no-no when dealing with artifacts such as these. The oils on human hands...” she trails off shuddering. JR and Apolo share a look, before following along behind her. The tour leads them winding through the lobby, past a signed Dale Earnhardt NASCAR helmet, snow shoes, and a set of genuine Mickey Mouse Club ears. She takes them to see the Star Spangled Banner, the very one that had inspired the national anthem. It’s freaking huge, and JR wants to stop and read every sign and tidbit of information they have on display about it. Apolo ends up tugging on his sleeve to get him moving again. Up several flights of stairs to the 2nd floor, where they bypass the main presidential exhibit, though Eileen assures them it is really quite interesting. They have Bill Clinton’s Saxophone, and George Washington’s armchairs, she notes winding around the 2nd floor balcony. She takes them quickly through the Lincoln exhibit. Showing them the hat he’d worn to the theatre the night he’d been shot, and a white dress cuff, worn by the lead actress in the play that night, still stained with Lincoln’s blood. Then they are turning the corner, and stepping into the Pop Culture exhibit. It’s the smallest exhibit space in the entire museum, Eileen says sadly, just one small room.

“We have barely any room at all, especially after the renovations, and the sports memorabilia that I and my predecessors have spent so long collecting, it barely gets any face time at all! I was so glad when I managed to convince the director than an Olympic theme would bring in guests. It’s been a huge success.” JR thinks she might have kept talking, but he can’t be sure. He walks straight through the exhibit, and right up to them, staring transfixed.

Apolo’s silver speed skates sit in their own small glass and wood display case. He steps up close to them, staring in wonder. They are lit perfectly, shining under the lights, aluminum blades gleaming golden. JR hears Apolo and their tour guide talking quietly, and then she is gone. Apolo steps up behind him.

“Pretty cool, huh?” he asks. JR nods mutely, still staring in wonder. His eyes glance down, skimming over the picture of Apolo from the 2006 Olympics, and over to the block of text there, reading intently.

Apolo Ohno Speed Skates  
Champion speed skater and ballroom dancer Apolo Anton Ohno (b. 1982) wore these skates in the 2002 Olympics. He was raised near Seattle by his Japanese American father, who guided him into sports. His success in short track speed skating took him to the World Junior Championships in Athletics in 1999 and to the Olympics. Ohno was a five-time Olympic medalist in 2002 and in 2006. In the World Championships he has won an astounding four gold, five silver, and five bronze medals since 2001. Taking time off from skating, he competed in the 2007 television show Dancing with the Stars. With partner Julianne Hough, he danced his way to victory.  
Gift of Apolo Anton Ohno

JR bites his lip, eyes going back up to gaze at them again.

“Do you know how amazing this is?” he asks. Apolo frowns, staring at the skates with a completely different expression on his face.

“Well they’re certainly taking care of them for me that's for sure. Look at how they shine!” he says smiling. JR turns to look at him in exasperation.

“You have no idea how amazing this really is, do you?” he asks. Apolo meets his eyes, looking confused. JR sighs, turning back to the skates. “This is huge, Apolo,” he says quietly. “Your skates are in a place of honor in American History!” Apolo frowns.

“I wouldn’t say that, JR. It’s just a museum exhibit!” Apolo laughs. JR groans.

“Will you listen to yourself?” he asks. “This is the Smithsonian Institute. The National Museum of American History! They keep a record of our past. They choose how we represent our history to the entire world. When people come here they’re getting a snapshot of what America is, of what is has been. And your skates will forever be a part of that. This is fucking huge, Apolo, and it makes me sad you can’t see that!” JR snaps. Apolo sighs.

“They’re just skates, JR!” he responds. JR sighs.

“They’re so much more than just skates, Apolo! Will you think for a moment about what we’ve seen since we came through those doors? We say movie props from some of the best movies ever made, we saw the most famous American Flag in the history of our country. Sitting in a case, directly behind you, are Dorothy Gail’s ruby slippers! THE ruby slippers, from The Wizard of Oz! To the left of your skates sits Kermit the fucking frog. And your skates sit among them, given equal billing, equal attention, and equal space! You’ve made American History Apolo, and they’re honoring you for it and you still don’t get why it’s a big deal!?” he asks. He shakes his head. “You’ve changed the sport forever, Apolo. It will never be the same even after you’ve retired and moved on. You’ve changed the way it’s played, and the way it’s watched. You’ve put us on the map here. Short Track is one of the most anticipated sports at the Winter Olympics because of you!” Apolo stares at the skates now. JR sighs, putting an arm around Apolo’s waist.

“I know you understand how all the little speed skaters across the country look up to you now,” Apolo nods. “But it’s more than that. Just plain KIDS look up to you now. You’re bigger than the sport, and I’m surprised you can’t see that. You think those middle schoolers get excited when you’re coming because you’re just a generic Olympic athlete, or is it because you’re THE Apolo Anton Ohno?” JR asks. Apolo smiles.

“They wear bandanas...” he says quietly.

“Exactly, because they know who you are!” JR laughs. “I’m proud of you, Apolo. That’s why I wanted to come down here. I wanted to see your famous silver skates, in their fancy glass display case. Maybe someday there WILL be my skates sitting here too…” JR trails off. Apolo grins at him.

“I don’t know. Apparently they only let in the best of the best! You have your work cut out for you!” Apolo teases. JR’s mouth drops open.

“You!” he growls. Leaning closer, JR says in a whisper: “No blow job for you.” Apolo’s eyes go wide.

“Come on! You promised!” he says, whining.

“You’re the one being mean!” JR says.

“I’m not being mean! We’re here aren’t we? I got you in after closing didn’t I?” Apolo asks. JR pretends to think about it.

“Fine, but you better reciprocate. Who knows how long it will be til we can hang out again,” JR says, turning back to the case. He stares at it another moment with a sort of wonder. Apolo looks at the skates too.

“I was mad,” he says quietly. JR looks at him in confusion. “When my dad suggested I donate them,” Apolo adds. “They’re pretty much my favorite pair ever. And they wanted something with ‘historical value’,” he sighs. “That’s why it took so long. I didn’t want to give them up. I won medals in those skates, titles. They meant more to me than the medals themselves did. You know what that’s like.” JR nods. He does. Skates are more than just pieces of equipment, they’re kind of like extra limbs. “I didn’t want to see them again,” he says quietly. JR frowns.

“You could have told me that,” he says softly. Apolo smiles, shaking his head.

“You were too excited,” Apolo explains. “But it’s okay. I’m glad I came. At least here they have a purpose, instead of sitting under a pile of crap in my closet back home in Seattle!” JR laughs.

“True,” he says. After a moment he turns to look at Apolo. “So, did you unbend them?” he asks, referring to Apolo’s secret measurements. Apolo grins widely.

“I’m not stupid, JR! Of course I did!” he laughs.

“Good! I’d hate to hear of the South Korean’s bribing some jerk who works here to calibrate them and send them your measurements!” JR says with a laugh.

“That was the first thing I did after agreeing to let him send the off!” Apolo says. He turns to look at the skates again. “I’m glad they’re here. If nothing else they’re getting the sport some continued attention.” JR shakes his head.

“Getting you some attention too, no doubt.” Apolo grins at him in response.

“Come on, let’s go grab something to eat already, I’m hungry.” He tugs on the back of JR’s t-shirt. JR spins around, his arm going around Apolo’s waist in a half hug. Apolo hugs him back.

“Thank you for coming with me,” JR says quietly. Apolo huffs out a laugh.

“Thanks for making me come,” he replies. JR smiles at him, stretching up to kiss Apolo on the mouth. Apolo opens to the kiss, and their tongues briefly touch, before JR pulls back.

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” he says pulling away.

“What about dinner?” Apolo asks a little bit breathless. JR grins.

“That’s what room service is for,” he says quietly, heading out of the exhibit. Apolo laughs, following behind. He stops and looks at the skates one more time. He smiles at them once, looking nostalgic, before turning and jogging to catch up with JR.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This didn’t end up quite like the OP wanted but I did my best. I hope she/he likes it. It’s also my first JR/Apolo so any advice is welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
